La isla de la locura
by YumiFubuki
Summary: Fuburra secuestro a los chicos de inazuma japan, por que Level-5 le ah dicho que la correrian. En la isla, todos comienzan a hacer estupideces. Parejas hetero y Yaoi. Soy nueva aqui! Primer fic! Denme una oportunidad y pasen a leer! n n
1. La llegada a la isla

**Hola! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fanfic! n_n **

**Parejas hetero y algunas yaoi**

***ADVERTENCIAS***

**°El lector podria morir de aburrimiento**

**°Contiene comedia de calidad dudosa**

**°Yaoi**

**°Maltrato a Fuyuka (mejor conocida como fuburra)**

***Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5... por el momento, ya que voy a ahorrar dinero y algun dia sera mio! muajajajaja! n_n**

Era una mañana soleada y bonita, cuando los chicos del inazuma japan comenzaron a despertar y…

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS?

Asi es, los chicos del inazuma se encontraban tirados en la arena de lo que probablemente fuera una isla, y no en su calientita camita donde se supone que normalmente estarían.

-¿Kido…?- comenzó a decir Kazemaru que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Eso… que… eso que estas abrazando…es un pingüino de peluche…?- y estallo en carcajadas.

Todos los demás (que por cierto seguian en pijama) voltearon a ver al estratega que tenia puesta una pijama amarilla con pequeños pingüinitos estampados por todos lados, sus goggles los traia como Haruna solia ponerse sus lentes y efectivamente… Kido abrazaba fuertemente a un pingüino de peluche.

Ahora todos estaban tirados en el suelo casi inconscientes de tanto reir.

-Hermano…- dijo Haruna entre risas- no sabia que aun dormías con ese muñeco!

Y en ese momento Kido se dio cuenta de una cosa…

-Pero bueno, yo tampoco sabia que Kazemaru durmiera con una muñequita de Reika, ni tampoco sabia que… n_n

Kazemaru miro a la hermana del estratega y sonrio ocultando su sonrojo. n/n

-Asi como tampoco sabias que tu querida hermanita y Tachimukai pasaron la noche juntitos en una sola cama… ¿verdad?- dijo Kazemaru volteando a ver a los nombrados pícaramente.

Kido volteo a verlos y casi le da un infarto al comprobar que si era cierto lo que había dicho el defensa. Haruna al igual que el castaño que la abrazaba de la cintura, estaba despeinada y llevaba puesta la playera de Tachimukai, mientras que él llevaba solo un short puesto. O.O

-Este… yo… hermano….- tartamudeo Haruna. O/O

Al de rastas le dio un tic en el ojo derecho cuando comenzó a reaccionar, hasta que al parecer, perdió la razón y exploto…

-¡HARUNA OTONASHI!- grito poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la parejita- ¡Y TU! ¡TACHIMUKAI! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR A MI INOCENTE HERMANITA CON TUS ASQUEROSAS Y SUCIAS MANOS!

Y asi comenzó la persecusion de Tachi queriendo ser asesinado por su cuñado.

Todos se sentaron a mirar como Kido lo perseguía gritándole cosas que no voy a mencionar mientras lo amenazaba con su pingüino de peluche.

-Pobre Tachi, Kido lo va a matar en cuanto lo alcanze- dijo Aki a un lado de Haruna.

-Chicos, aun no sabemos donde estamos ni como llegamos aquí- dijo Tsunami.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se acercaron a ellos.

-Tienes razón Tsunami- dijo Mido- ¡Y además no hay helados! ¡Noooooooo! TT-TT

-Mido… n_nU

-¡Bueno chicos pero al menos no esta Fuburra con nosotros!- lo único inteligente que había dicho Endo en toda su vida.

-¡Es cierto!- se alegraron todos cuando de pronto vieron algo grande desde el cielo tapándoles el sol.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Natsumi.

-¡Es un helado gigante!-grito midorikawa ganándose un golpe de parte de la hija del director de Raimon.

-¡Es un avioncito!- dijo Fubuki sonriendo n_n

-Es… es… ¡ES GOKU!- grito Endo con una su típica cara de idiota.

-¡No jodas Endo!-dijo Fudo comiendo una banana- ¡Ahora si te pasaste de idiota! ¡Que no ves que Goenji esta aquí junto a ti!

Al peli crema le salió una venita en la frente.

-Tienes razón Fudo…- se decepciono Endo- Lo lamento mucho mi querido saiyayin mal humorado…

Pero el de la banda naranja ya no pudo terminar la frase, ya que "Goku" lo había mandado muy lejos con uno de sus típicos pelotazos; la única diferencia, es que el peli crema al no haber encontrado un balón, uso lo primero que encontró: un coco.

Entonces un helicóptero aterrizo frente a ellos haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

Del helicóptero salió una sola persona, bueno si es que se le podía llamar persona…

-¿¡FUBURRA?

Del helicóptero había salido nadie mas ni nadie menos que Fuburra… digo Fuyuka.

-¡Noooo! ¡Matenme porfavor!- suplico Endo al llegar ya encontrarse con semejante animal enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno, como se habran dado cuenta no están en su cama- dijo ella.

-¿No? ¿Enserio?-dijo Kido sarcásticamente que había dejado de perseguir a Tachi para ver a que se debía el alboroto- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta.

-Pues no, no estas en tu cama Kido- y todavía contesta la muy idiota…- Pero bueno, si están aquí, es por que yo los eh traido ya que debido a que por alguna razón que desconozco las fans me odian y Level-5 me ah informado que me piensan correr, asi que decidi secuestrarlos para que Level-5 piense de nuevo el hecho de correrme… y si no funciona, pues venderé algunas cosas suyas a las fans.

-Fuburra… digo Fuyuka y ¿Y donde viviremos y que comeremos?- pregunto de forma un tanto amable Fubuki.

-Ah, eso. Hay unas cabañas por ahí en algún lugar de la isla. Podran estar hasta cinco o seis personas en cada una, y algunas de sus pertenencias están en la entrada de una de las cabañas.-dijo la burra de pelo morado.

-Bueno, Sayonara!- dijo y se subió de nuevo al helicóptero que tenia pintado nada mas di nada menos que un burro morado.

-Matta Ne!- respondió Endo.

-Na na na na- cantaron Kazemaru, Endo y Fubuki. :D

-¡Callense!-los callo Goku, digo Goenji. De inmediato se callaron. ¬¬

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos como fue que llegamos a esta isla- comento Toramaru.

Y Midorikawa por alguna extraña razón se puso a llorar como niño chiquito y se tiro al suelo. T-T

-Mido, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Hiroto sentándose a un lado suyo. n_n

-P-por que…¡Fuburra ya se fue y no me trago helado!-dijo llorando.

-¿Helado?- n_nU

Y entonces creyeron escuchar como chillaba alguien horriblemente detrás de unas palmeras cercanas a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tachimukai.

Todos se acercaron y vieron… a Tobitaka usando solo una toalla en la cintura y cantando.

-To…Tobitaka…

El nombrado volteo y les sonrio y se acerco a ellos bailando.

-Hola chicos- los saludo. n_n

-¿¡Por que demonios solo estas usando una toalla Tobitaka?- pregunto Aki sonrojada O/O

-Si, ¿Por qué Tobitaka?- dijo Endo celoso ¬¬

-Por que me acabo de salir de bañar y unas chicas que vi me preguntaron por ustedes y les dije que los traería n_n

-Ahhh…-dijeron todos para después darse cuenta de algo- ¿Cómo que te bañaste? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué chicas? ¡Llevanos!

-Que no les acabo de decir que vine por ustedes bola de bakas- dijo el peli morado.

-Ahhh…

-Por cierto Tobitaka,¡ cantas horrible! Crei que Chewbacca se quejaba del dolor!-añadio Hiroto.

-Entonces volveré a cantar!- y asi recorrieron toda la isla oyendo los quejidos de Chewbacca.

Caminaron tanto que con el calor y la deshidratación, Midorikawa termino pensando que todos eran helados y después de intentar comérselos, cayo inconsciente y Hiroto tuvo que llevárselo cargando. Natsumi había empezado a delirar y a decir cosas como "Shuuyi! Vamos a jugar a la familia! Yo sere la mama, tu seras el papa y podemos empezar a hacer un hijo ahora mismo!" "Yo amo a mi Shuuyi! ¿¡Por que demonios cree Level-5 que se me pasaría por la cabeza la idea de casarme con el semejante idiota de Endo?" Aunque después de decir eso ultimo, Aki le dio tal golpiza, que Natsumi quedo K.O.! y su "Shuuyi" tuvo que cargarla el resto del camino.

Entonces Tobitaka se paro repentinamente haciendo que todos azotaran como res en el suelo.

-¿Por qué te detienes Chewbacca… digo Tobitaka?- pregunto Hijikata.

-Ya llegamos.

Ciertamente, había unas cabañas y unas maletas frente a ellas, pero lo que no creyeron encontrar fue a un grupo de chicas dando saltitos de la emoción.

Todos los chicos fueron rodeados de pequeños grupos de chicas a su alrededor.

-¡Fubuki casate conmigo!- dijo una chica de pelo y ojos marrones.

-¡No, casate conmigo!- dijo otra chica de pelo naranja y ojos grices.

-Ehh…este… yo…-Fubuki no sabia que hacer aunque había pasado meses leyendo el libro "Como sobrevivir a las Fans"

-Eh! Chicas, déjenlo en paz por favor!- una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y rizado, ojos color chocolate, piel banca como la nieve y bajita se acerco a Fubuki y le sonrio.

El asesino de osos se la quedo viendo como idiota, y no solo por que la chica era realmente hermosa, sino por que era aquella vieja amiga que era tan torpe pera tan torpe que siempre se tropezaba con todo y terminaba azotando como res en el suelo.

-¿En serio eres tu?- pregunto Fubuki- ¿De verdad eres….

**¿Que les ah parecido? ¿Merece reviews? ¿No han muerto del aburrimiento? ¿Continuo la historia? Soy nueva aqui, asi que por favor no me dejen muchas amenazas de muerte... xD **


	2. Las uvas y el calamar gigante

-¿En serio eres tu?- pregunto Fubuki- ¿De verdad eres…. Kami?

Kami le sonrio en respuesta a su pregunta.

Fubuki se había quedado ahí parado viéndola como idiota mientras su cerebro procesaba lentamente la información.

-¡Kami!- grito el peli plateado cuando por fin comprendió lo que sucedia y hecho a correr tan emocionado, que no se fijo y azoto como res en el suelo, tal y como su amiga lo hacia.

-¡Shirou!- grito preocupada su amiga y fue a ayudar a Fubuki que se encontraba inconsciente. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo fuertemente, golpeándolo en el suelo.

-¡Noooo! ¡No te mueras Baka! ¡No vine hasta aquí solo para verte morir! ¡Me costo mucho dinero el mugroso boleto de avión hasta aquí!- dijo Kami llorando mientras azotaba al pobre de Fubuki contra el suelo una y otra vez. TToTT

Todos observaban la escena riéndose, menos Haruna.

-¡AHHHH!- grito Haruna.

-¿Por qué gritas Haruna?- le pregunto su hermano.

La peli azul señalo hacia atrás del capitán del equipo, donde se encontraba un animalito amarillo.

-Es… es… ¿Es Pikachu?- pregunto Hiroto o.O

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!- dijo Pikachu tiernamente n_n

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Que lindo es!- dijo Haruna- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¡Porfavoooooor! *-*

-Esta bien- respondieron Kido y Tachimukai a la vez. ¬¬ Se miraron y Kido comenzó de nuevo a perseguir al novio de su hermanita para intentar castrarlo.

Pikachu se asusto al ver la cara de loco desquiciado que tenia Kido y salió huyendo asustado.

-¡Nooo! ¡Pikachu, no te vayas! ¡Regresa!- le llamo Haruna y se tiro al suelo y se puso a hacer su berrinche como niña -TT

Cuando su hermano la vio llorando, se acerco a ella a intentar consolarla; pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Haruna miro a su hermano de una forma aterradora y saco unas tijeras dios sabra de donde, y tomo el pingüino de Kido.

-Si no me traes a MI pikachu AHORA mismo, te juro que este pingüino terminara en como minimo cien pedazitos. ¡ASI QUE MUEVE TU TRASERO Y TRAEME A MI PIKACHU!- grito Haruna amenazando con las tijeras al mas preciado tesoro de Yuuto Kido.

-Tachimukai, Saiyayin… digo Goenji, ¿me acompañarían a buscar a Pikachu?

-Si…- respondió Goenji ¬¬

Tachi fue arrastrado a la fuerza por su cuñado la mitad del camino

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Media hora después…

Goenji, Kido, Tachimukai y Pikachu, aparecieron riendo como estúpidos y con un monton de lo que parecían uvas.

-¡Trageron a pikachu!- dijo Haruna emocionada n_n

Pero al parecer, algo no estaba muy bien que digamos con los recién llegados.

-¡Mira! Estos son mis amigos del alma- le dijo Tachimukai a la nada.

-¡Soy un pingüino volador!- Kido se había subido quien sabe como a una palmera.

-¿Se sienten bien?- pregunto Natsumi n_nU

-Claro que si Natsumi. – le dijo Goenji- Ahora ven con super saiyayin, al infinito y mas alla!

Entonces tomaron las uvas y obligaron a los demás a comerlas. Tal como sucedió con el super saiyayin, el pingüino volador, y Tachi, comenzaron a hacer y decir idioteces.

-Ahh! Barney me quiere violar!- grito Endo corriendo en círculos hasta que termino estrellándose con una palmera.

-¡Platanos gigantes nos atacan!- grito Fudou al ver a sus compañeros de equipo como platanos gigantes que se lo querían comer D:

Haruna vio a Tachi sentado en el suelo platicando con un calamar gigante color morado con orejas de gato.

-Mira Harunita, te presento a el señor calamar gigante

-Mucho gusto señor calamar gigante- le dijo Haruna n_n

-El gusto es mio, señorita- contesto el calamar n_n

Y asi pasaron horas, en las que Fudou huia de las bananas gigante que se lo querían comer, Midorikawa (otra vez) intentaba comerse a todos sus amigos helados, Natsumi iba al infinito y mas alla con Goku, Kido el pingüino volaba por toda la isla, y Tobitaka intentaba regresar a su planeta con los demás Chewbaccas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Al dia siguiente, algunos despertaron en una palmera, otros en el techo de las cabañas, y algunos mas simplemente enterrados en la arena.

-No volveré a comer nada de esta isla, no volveré a comer nada de esta isla, no volveré a comer nada de esta isla- repetía Kido dando vueltas en el suelo.

-No volveré a ser violado por Barney, no volveré a ser violado por Barney- repetía Endo dando vueltas en el suelo como Kido.

-Que bueno que yo estaba inconsciente- dijo Fubuki n_nU

-Por cierto, Midorikawa una chica te mando un paquete- le dijo Aki.

Aki le dio una caja y Mido de inmediato la abrió. Encontro una tarjetita que decía el nombre de quien le había mandado eso.

-Es de Chizuru Yuuki!- entonces Midorikawa rompio la caja desesperadamente y saco un bote de helado.

-Kyaaaa! Chizu-chan me ah mandado heladoooooo! Gracias Chizu-chan! Ella no es como Fuburra! Te adoro me has salvado la vida! TT^TT

Y Mido comenzó a comer desesperadamente su helado.

-Bueno, me parece que deberíamos decidir como dormiremos en las cabaña- dijo Toramaru.

-Yo voy a estar en la misma cabaña que mi hermana y Tachimukai ¬¬ - dijo el pingüino volador.

-Haruna tengo miedo!- dijo Tachi escondiéndose atrás de su novia.

-Oye, Tachi- susurro la peli azul-, no sabia que el señor calamar gigante seguía aqui…

Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde veía Haruna y ahí estaba el calamar gigante morado bailando la macarena.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena…- cantaba el calamar gigante.

-AHHHH!- gritaron todos y el calamar morado dejo de bailar y volteo a verlos.

-Ehhh…yo…yo… Yo solo soy un producto de su imaginación! Ahora, desapareceré y ustedes continuaran con sus vidas normalmente…

El señor calamar se alejo lentamente y cuando estuvo un poco mas lejos de los chicos del Inazuma Japan, se hecho a correr y se metió al mar.

-Solo es un producto de mi imaginación, solo es un producto de mi imaginación, solo es un producto de mi imaginación!- repetía Haruna dando vueltas en el suelo ToT

-¡Tachimukai! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermanita se ah quedado traumada!- lo acuso Kido.

-¡¿Y por que por mi culpa? O.O

-¡Por que tu fuiste el idiota que trajo al calamar gigante morado con orejas de gato!

-¡Perdoooon! ¡Auxilio, Kido me mataraaaaa! AHHH!

Y de nuevo, el hermano sobreprotector persiguió al novio de su hermana amenazándolo con su pingüino de peluche que por suerte logro salvar de ser convertido en cachitos de tela por Haruna.

-¿Cuándo dejara Kido de intentar asesinar a Tachimukai?- dijo Hiroto.

-Probablemente, Tachi tenga que acostumbrarse a vivir asi por el resto de su vida…- dijo Tsunami.

-Espero que sobreviva- dijo Kazemaru.


	3. Pesadillas, pinguino y helado

**¡Hola! ¡Ohayo! ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Hi! ¡Hello! Y etc…**

**Perdon por tardarme, pero se me iba la inspiración en cuanto comenzaba a escribir U_U **

**Lo bueno es que ya esta terminado, aunque no muy largo que digamos… pero algo es algo no?**

***ADVERTENCIAS***

°El lector podria morir de aburrimiento

°Contiene comedia de calidad dudosa

°Yaoi

°Maltrato a Fuyuka (mejor conocida como fuburra)

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertece, le pertenece a Level-5. El dia que Fubuki me pida matrimonio y Atsuya sea el dueño del mundo, es por que me pertenece, mientras tanto me conformo con saber que existen los fanfics.**

Eran la una de la mañana, todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que…

-¡AHHHHH!

Todos se despertaron de golpe cayendo de su cama y azotando en el suelo, se levantaron y fueron corriendo a ver que había pasado.

Corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado el grito y se encontraron con… nada.

-…

-…

-…- todos intercambiaban miradas en silencio.

Cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a todos.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritaron todos y se abrazaron los unos a los otros.

-¡¿Qué demonios..?- Tachimukai sintió como alguien se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-¡Tachi tengo miedoooo!

-¿Haruna?

-E-esque estaba d-durmiendo… c-cuando algo… algo c-cayo encima de mi… y-y e asuste mucho!

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que la peli azul se calmo y fueron a ver su habitación.

Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta… o.O

…

El estratega de Inazuma Japan se acerco la puerta… O.O

…

Puso la mano en la perilla… O:

…

La giro lenta y cuidadosamente… D:

…

Abrio la puerta lentamente y …

-¡Ahhhh!-grito Kido.

-¡Ahhhh!-gritaron todos los demás.

-¡Ahhhh- siguió gritando el de rastas.

-Un segundo… ¿Por qué gritamos?- pregunto Hiroto O_o

-Ustedes nose por que gritaron- dijo Kido.

-¿Tu por que gritaste?- le pregunto Fubuki.

-¡Para crear suspenso! ¡Muajajajaja! xD

-Baka… ¬¬

Entraron y se dieron cuenta de que no había luz en la habitación de Haruna. Recorrieron la habitación con mucho cuidado, revisando cada esquina de ella.

-Pues parece que aquí no hay nada- dijo Fudou molesto.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño…- añadió Kazemaru con un bostezo.

Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas y habitaciones a excepción de Haruna, que decidió quedarse en la habitación de su novio, claro no sin antes recibir una amenaza de muerte hacia Tachimukai de parte de Kido.

Los chicos se habían asustado tanto que comenzaron a tener pesadillas…

En la pesadilla de Endo…

El capitán iba entrando a una casa que le era desconocida. Entro y se encontró con nadie mas ni nadie menos que con Natsumi Raimon.

-Hola querido, que bueno que ya llegaste a casa- le dijo ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Endo horrorizado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Level-5 te ah casado conmigo y además, hoy te ah quitado el trabajo de entrenador de Raimon y también te ah prohibido jugar futbol.

-Y además yo vivo con ustedes amiguito- dijo Barney saliendo de la cocina.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pesadilla de Midorikawa…

Midorikawa recorría las calles de Inazuma Japan buscando desesperadamente una heladería y a su amado pelirrojo, Hiroto.

Habia buscado por cada esquina de la ciudad y no había ni rastro ni de Hiroto ni de helado. Estaba a punto de enloquecer. Regreso a su casa y miro a su ultimo recurso: la tele.

La prendió y comenzó a pasar los canales… no había nada interesante que ver.

Se detuvo en un noticiero y escucho el reportaje de ultimo momento:

-¡Se ah reportado hace un par de horas, que una burra de cabello morado, tiene secuestrado al helado de todo Japon y a Hiroto Kiyama. Por el momento, no se sabe su paradero.

¡Eso era demasiado para el pobre helado verde! Fuburra se había llevado a lo mas importante en su vida: a Hiroto y al helado.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Me cortare las venas con galletitas saladas!- grito el peli verde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pesadilla de Kidou…

El chico de las rastas se encontraba en un parque sentado en una banca, cuando de repente se acercaron Haruna, Tachimukai y una pequeña niña de unos dos años.

-¡Hola hermano!- lo saludo la peli azul y lo abrazo, pero Kido noto algo en su hermanita que no le gusta nada…

-H-Haruna… ¿e-estas… e-emba… embarazada?- al estratega le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Tachimukai abrazo a Haruna por la cintura y cargo a la pequeña con el otro brazo.

-Claro que lo estoy hermano, tengo cinco meses, y por si no lo recuerdas, me case hace un par de años con Tachi y saluda a tu sobrina, no seas grosero con ella- le dijo Haruna.

La pequeña niña, de gran parecido a Tachimukai, se bajo del brazo de su padre y se acerco a Kido con una sonrisa.

-¡Tio Kido! ¡Gracias por regalarme tu peluche de pingüino! Pero el otro dia jugamos al doctor, como pingu estaba muy enfermito, tuvo que ir a cirugía y… lamentablemente no salió bien la ciruguia y… pingu paso a un mundo mejor…

Alto. Stop. Pausa. ¿Su hermanita inocente se había casado, había tenido una hija y estaba embarazada de Tachimukai? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Su sobrinita a quien no conocía había asesinado a su pingüino?

-¡Noooooo! ¡Pingu era inocente!- grito.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pesadilla de Haruna…

La chica peli azul se encontraba en una habitación donde su hermano sobre protector la vigilaba y la obligaba a mirar como el calamar gigante con orejas de gato bailaba la macarena.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena… ehh! Macarena!

-¡Noooo! ¡No me torturen mas porfavor!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todos terminaron por despertarse gracias a sus pesadillas.

Con Haruna y Tachimukai…

Haruna se había acurrucado en el pecho de su novio y se habían estado acercando hasta casi rosar sus labios y… ¡Zaz!

Algo se había caído del otro lado de la habitación y los había hecho asustarse y separarse rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuro Haruna asustada.

-No lo se- respondió Tachimukai y prendió la luz rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron ambos.

Kido se encontraba sentado en el suelo en la esquina de la habitación mirándolos fijamente con cara de loco psicópata. Llevaba puesta su pijama de pingüinitos, no llevaba puestos sus goggles y abrazaba tiernamente a su pingüino de peluche.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Yuuto?- le grito su hermano intentando que no le diera un infarto por el susto que su hermano le había dado.

Kido no dijo nada, se limito a amenazar al novio de su hermana con su peluche y salir de la habitación silenciosamente.

Haruna corrió a la puerta, puso el seguro y regreso a la cama.

-Creo que será mejor que nos durmamos ya, Tachi.

-Tienes toda la razón.- apago la luz y se durmieron.

Mientras con Hiroto…

El tez de papel, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama sin poder dormir cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien se le lanzo encima.

-Hiro-chan prométeme que estaras siempre conmigo y que comeremos comer helado todos los días- susurro Midorikawa abrazando a Hiroto.

Al principio, el pelirrojo se quedo como idiota, pero luego logro hacer funcionar de nuevo a su cerebro y correspondió al abrazo de Midorikawa tiernamente.

-Claro que si Mido-chan, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Hiroto- dijo el peli verde alzando la vista hacia el otro.

Los dos se miraban tiernamente, cuando se escucho…

-¡Pika! ¡Pika!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritaron los dos.

Pikachu estaba sentado en la cama junto a ellos viéndolos fijamente.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta, la abrieron y hecharon a correr azotando la puerta.

-Pika… pika…- (traducción: ¿Por qué todos huyen?) Pikachu se deprimió y salió en busca de alguien que quisiera jugar con él.

En el pasillo….

Goenji caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando de repente apareció un monstruo blanco con morado y una gran cola.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- pregunto tranquilamente Goenji.

El monstruo blanco se rio y se acerco unos pasos a el peli parado.

-¡Yo soy el gran Freezer! Y eh venido a derrotarte Goku ¡Muajajajaja!

Al peli crema le salió una venita en la frente. ¿Cuántas veces tenia que repetirles que no era Goku? ¡Ya estaba hasta la *****!

-¡Yo no soy Goku grandísimo idiota!- grito y le dio un balonazo con un balón que saco de quien sabe donde, y lo mando de regreso a su planeta.

-Asi esta mucho mejor- y continuo caminando tranquilamente hasta su habitación.

**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatasos? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Han muerto del aburrimiento? ¿No? Uff… que bueno! Jajaja xD **

**Gracias por sus hermosos y preciados reviews! Si no los hubieran dejado de verdad hubiera pensado que habían muerto del aburrimiento o se habían quedado dormidos. Mientras tanto, muchas gracias por leer los frutos de mi pequeña mente perturbada… xD **

**Espero poder subir el otro capi esta semana, por que el viernes 21 es mi cumple años y luego el de dos de mis amigas y el de mi prima y mi tio y… hay mucho que organizar!**

**Sayonara Matta Ne!**

**Endo, Kazemaru, Fubuki y yo!: Na na na na… n_n**

**Goenji: ¿Ahora tu también? O_O**

**Yo:Si! n_n**

**Goenji: ¬¬**


End file.
